


I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [5]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: It all started at a party. Dirty Little Secret prequel *SMUT* Also inspired by I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor by Arctic Monkeys





	I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

“I can’t believe you like that trash–”

“It’s better than the shit you listen to!”

“Can we get through  _one_  party without you two at each other’s throats?” Chloe griped, sharing an exasperated look with Izzy.

“Not likely–”

“Doubt it–”

Rae glared daggers at Finn when they spoke simultaneously, Finn irritably dragging on his rollie before chucking it to the side.

“Prick–”

“Bint–”

“Thank fucking Christ, we’re here,” Archie cut them off, taking Finn by the shoulders and leading the group inside the house.

They were assaulted by the smell of sweat, spliff, and booze upon entering. Chop and Izzy made their way to the dance floor, struggling to get past all the people. Chloe rushed off to freshen up, leaving Archie, Finn and Rae standing in the foyer.

“Fancy a drink?” Archie said bracingly, looking between Rae and Finn. At their nod, they weaved through to the kitchen where bottles were scattered, some open, some empty and upturned. Archie pointed to a barely touched bottle of vodka off to the side.

“Think you can make us something good, mate?” he asked, waving the bottle at Finn with a cheeky grin. Finn smirked and took it, finding three glasses. Rae scoffed and tilted her head.

“I hope your bartending is better than your music taste, Nelson,” she quipped, grinning at the glare he shot her way as he poured. Archie rolled his eyes.

“Right, I’m leaving you two to make nice. Don’t murder each other and make a mess, it’s bad manners,” he asserted, taking the bottle for himself and leaving the room. The two stood in silence as Finn made their drinks, splitting Archie’s glass of vodka into two shots. He took his shot from the counter and held out the other to Rae, raising his brows.

“Truce?” Finn asked, “We’re stuck with each other so we might as well get along. For the gang.”

After a beat of silence, Finn went to put the shot down and walk away but Rae took it, nodding.

“S’pose you’re right,” she sighed, bringing the shot glass to her lips, “I’ve tried voting you out but the others seem to like you…” she trailed off and Finn snorted, shaking his head.

“Funny, I can’t seem to shake you either,” he countered, Rae trying and failing to suppress a smile. He brought the shot up in a toast before tilting it into his mouth. He grimaced and watched Rae as she took hers, the vodka slipping easily down her throat. She gave a gusty sigh, put the glass down and took Finn’s offered drink. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when Finn was grabbed around the waist.

“Hiya, Finn,” a waif-thin blonde wrapped herself around him, smiling up at him. He attempted to smile back and search his mind for the broad’s name but came up short. She didn’t seem to mind, starting to pull him towards the door. He shot an apologetic smile at Rae who just barely smiled and waved, sipping her drink. He was tugged into a chair in the lounge as Chloe came back, she and Rae heading to the dance floor.

***

Finn tried to give the girl on his lap his full attention but couldn’t help his gaze straying to the dancefloor. The gang was in the middle of the throng of grinding and swaying people, dancing wildly. He wanted to join them so bad but knew if he went now, the girl would follow.

He glanced back at the girl, nodding to show he was listening before looking back to the group. The crowd split just enough to reveal Rae dancing, her hips rolling and dress fluttering up her thighs. He looked her over, taking in her bare legs that went on for days, her borderline indecent dress, and her red lips, mouthing along to [Firestarter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FQrkUlAb-I8Y&t=NTU4NjVmNjk1NWIzNjA3OWYxMzRhYjIzZmJkYTU0ZTM1OTQ1OGQzMyxBdkdKTlNJNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176921202255%2Fi-bet-you-look-good-on-the-dancefloor-dls&m=1) blasting through the room. His breathing shortened when they met eyes and she ran a hand through her hair, continuing to move sensually. She smirked when his mouth parted and turned around, her hips hypnotizing him.

“Look, I have to–” he tried to mumble a excuse mid sentence, almost pushing the girl off his lap. She stood with a sour look.

“Have you even been listening to me?!” she snapped, hands on her hips.

“No,” Finn breathed, too preoccupied to try to appease her, “If you’ll excuse me…”

He dodged her smack, leaving her to circle the dancefloor for an opening. He pushed his way through, barely muttering apologizes as he slowly got closer to Rae. Archie came from the side, vodka bottle half empty in his hand, and grabbed his arm.

“Finn, have you got a johnny on you?” Archie slurred, already patting Finn’s pockets for his wallet. He swatted at Archie’s hands with a grunt and pulled his wallet out, placing the condom in his hand.

“Have fun, lad,” he mumbled, grabbing his arm and lightly shoving him aside. He continued his approach, the bass and drums of [Fascination Street](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FiRwPZjV1PqY&t=NmQ0ZmY3MGZkMDllNzUxYWM4YWMxZTBhOTBlMWEzMjJkMGQ1Yzc0ZCxBdkdKTlNJNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176921202255%2Fi-bet-you-look-good-on-the-dancefloor-dls&m=1) blaring from the speakers. He finally reached her as the vocals started. He gave her another once over and steeled himself for her potential slap, stepping behind her and bringing his hand to her waist. She stiffened but didn’t turn and Finn leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

“Dance with me,” he almost demanded, his fingers caressing her side. She shivered at his breath on her neck and shakily nodded before stepping back into his embrace, both his hands going to her hips.

They moved together, bodies barely brushing with each sway. The smell of her hair this close was intoxicating and he resisted running his fingers through the silky strands. The crowd closed in slightly, pushing them firmly together. Rae gasped at the contact, Finn repressing a groan when his hips collided with her backside. When she rubbed her arse against him, he growled in her ear, an arm going fully around her. He wedged his leg between hers as they continued to grind and move against each other. Her head moved to the side, bringing her hair with it and he brought his lips to her neck, tightening his arm around her. With a gasping whimper that had his heart racing, she reached back and brought her hand to his pants, rubbing at his bulge. In the next second, he was pulling her from the floor through the crowd to a hall off to the side.

They entered the first empty room they saw, Finn immediately locking it behind them. She backed into the room to a dresser, biting her lip as he started towards her. They stood close, his hands on the dresser behind her, breathing shallow. He glanced at her lips and back to her eyes, raising his brows as if asking permission. At her small nod, he pressed forward, taking her bottom lip between his and kissing her slowly. Her hands gripped his biceps, trying to pull him closer by his henley sleeves. He ran his tongue along her upper lip, seeking entrance. Rae abruptly pushed him away, both of them panting in the almost darkness.

“Should we be doing this?” she gasped, shaking her head slightly, “We hated each other literally hours ago.”

“You couldn’t hate me if you tried,” he teased, snickering at her answering swat to the chest. He leaned back and met her eyes, “We don’t have to do anything.” He kissed her cheek, across her jaw to below her ear. Her hands on his biceps pulled him closer once more and she sighed as he nibbled at her neck.

“If you weren’t so bloody fit, I could resist you,” she murmured, Finn laughing softly against her throat.

“I don’t think you want to, dancing the way you were,” he answered, raising his head to kiss her. She smirked against his lips and with a mumbled, ‘Fuck it,’ wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kisses became increasingly heated and Finn gripped at Rae’s thighs, pushing closer until she sat on the dresser, her legs spread and pressing against his waist. With one hand he raised her dress up, his other coming between them to touch her. He moaned against her mouth when he felt her bare skin, no knickers to speak of. He slid his fingers along her lips, instantly soaking them when they entered her. He slowed their kisses as he rubbed and pressed inside her, Rae’s moans vibrating against his lips. He increased his pace, his thumb circling her clit and her moans turned to whimpers, getting louder. He was glad the music was blaring when he pushed her over the edge, Rae crying out his name passionately.

Finn removed his hand from her and she grasped his wrist, lifting his fingers to her mouth. He bit his lip roughly and cursed as she sucked them clean, her eyes locked on his. Her hands then moved to his jeans, unzipping them quickly and pulling him against her by his belt loops.

“Condom?” she asked between kisses, one hand in his hair, the other stroking at his cock through his boxers. He reached for his wallet before his heart skipped a beat. His head dropped to her shoulder, giving a disappointed moan.

“Archie needed one,” he sighed, lifting his head to meet her eyes with a grimace. She pouted, her hands going to his shoulders. She pushed him back a step, standing from the dresser. He frowned and moved to let her leave but she dropped to her knees, pulling his boxers and jeans down.

Her lips wrapped around him and his head dropped back with a groan, his hand going to her hair. She licked at his tip, looking up at him before taking him back into her mouth, moving up and down his shaft. He met her eyes, pulling her hair up from her face, and gasped when her nose touched his pelvis, his length warm and wet from all sides. He tugged at her hair as a warning but she continued her ministrations, humming against him. The vibration tipped him over and he came with a guttural cry, Rae swallowing him down. She stood and smirked as he tried to catch  his breath.

They were silent as they fixed their clothes, Rae trying to fix her hair in a mirror. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted, clearing her throat.

“We should keep this between us,” she said, all business, “Since it’s just a one time thing.”

Finn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right. Sounds good.”

They left the room and rejoined the party but kept their distance the rest of the night.

***

At midday, the gang sat in The Swan, nursing hangovers and trading stories of the night.

“Out of all of us, Arch is the only one that pulled? That’s a load of bollocks,” Chop protested, shooting a glare at Chloe, Rae, and Finn. Chloe rolled her eyes, spouting off about the poor selection of blokes. Finn and Rae glanced at each other, the tension rolling off of them like waves. His eyes stayed on her as she sipped her drink. She glanced back and noticed his staring, licking her lips. He followed the movement, his pants growing tighter. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, as if in thought. She suddenly stood.

“Gotta make a call, be right back,” she said quickly, surreptitiously winking at him before turning to the hall to the phone and bathrooms. He waited until she was out of sight before he stood, hastily excusing himself to the loo. When he cleared the archway into the hall, Rae pulled him into an alcove, their arms wrapping around each other instantly. Her lips went to his neck and his eyes rolled and closed.

“Thought this was a one time thing,” he whispered with a grin, opening his eyes to Rae’s darkened gaze.

“Shut the fuck up,” she shot back, biting his lip as she kissed him breathless, “It’ll be our dirty little secret.”


End file.
